Le secret d'Eren
by Draki Shevio Nalombre
Summary: (OS) Eren se fait maltraité depuis quelques temps à cause de sa nature semi-titanesque, mais il ne veut absolument pas que quelqu'un soit au courant, et surtout pas LUI. [Ereri possible]


**Bijour, Bijour ! Voici ma première contribution à l'univers de SnK donc j'espère que ça va vous plaire :)**

 **Juste pour être chiante et bien raconter ma vie (xD), j'ai eu cette idée après avoir vu un reportage sur le harcèlement. Même si vous pensez que ça peut être drôle ou que ce n'est rien, je peux vous assurer que c'est très dur à vivre donc j'espère que vous laissez tous les gens tranquilles :P**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Eren titubait encore un peu, mais pas autant que tout à l'heure. Cette fois-ci, il lui avait cassé la jambe. Incapable de bouger pendant quinze minutes, le jeune homme avait soudain sentit une douleur intolérable alors que son os se ressoudait. Il en aurait hurlé s'il n'avait pas été aussi près des écuries, ayant peur que quelqu'un l'entende, puis il s'était péniblement levé pour aller aux terrains d'entraînement.

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines qu'un de ses aînés s'amusait à voir si son don de guérison titanesque avait des limites. Les hématomes disparaissant trop vite à son goût, il était rapidement passé aux stades supérieurs en lui déboîtant l'épaule ou lui brisant les doigts. A chaque fois, sa monstrueuse nature l'avait guéri plus ou moins rapidement et efficacement. Malheureusement pour le jeune soldat, qui sentait qu'il allait bientôt lui faire bien plus mal. Cependant, et malgré son sale caractère, Eren ne pouvait rien faire contre lui, et cela l'agaçait de plus en plus. Peut-être qu'il guérissait, mais il n'était pas insensible à la douleur et le fait de devoir souffrir pour en amuser un lui déplaisait fortement. Son problème, c'est que l'autre enfoiré menaçait Armin et Christa de la même manière, alors qu'eux ne pouvaient pas guérir. Ça aurait été Mikasa, Eren l'aurait laissé faire, histoire qu'elle lui flanque une bonne raclée et qu'ils soient tranquilles ensuite, mais son tortionnaire avait parfaitement étudié le terrain avant d'agir. En comprenant qu'Eren protégerait son entourage à n'importe quel prix, il avait trouvé son point faible : sa loyauté. Depuis, le demi-titan supportait sa violence en silence pour que ses amis ne subissent aucunes représailles. Mais la solitude émotionnelle qu'il s'imposait commençait à lui peser et il avait de plus en plus de mal à le cacher aux autres, et notamment à son supérieur.

Levi Ackerman était un véritable faucon, que ce soit pour la propreté ou pour le moral de ses troupes, et ses yeux commençaient à le percer à jour. Eren sentait avec beaucoup d'angoisse les orbes gris acier du Caporal-chef le détailler dès qu'il entrait dans son champ de vision, comme s'il était un aimant dont le plus petit ne pouvait détourner les yeux. Le plus jeune quant à lui hésitait toujours entre soutenir son regard ou s'en détourner. Au début, il parvenait toujours à le regarder, puis l'expression de l'autre changeait. Elle devenait plus suspicieuse avec ses deux miroirs qui le scrutaient de la tête aux pieds, cherchant ses failles et ses mensonges, et Eren ne supportait alors plus le malaise qui le rongeait. Il ne voulait pas qu'il sache. Personne ne devait savoir ce qu'il subissait, même si le jeune homme se doutait que la vérité finirait bien un jour ou l'autre par éclater.

En arrivant enfin aux terrains, il marchait normalement comme si rien ne s'était passé, mais il était vraiment fatigué. Puis il croisa le regard furieux de son supérieur et il prit un peu peur :

« Dix minutes de retard, Jaëger ! Tu crois que je n'ai que ça à foutre d'attendre patiemment que tu ramènes ton cul avec la lenteur d'un escargot crevé ?

Eren soupira doucement. Toujours aussi aimable. Il fit le salut militaire avant de répondre :

\- Désolé, Caporal-chef !

\- T'as intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse sale merdeux.

La pensée de dire la vérité traversa furtivement l'esprit du plus grand. Peut-être qu'avec son supérieur… Non. Il secoua doucement la tête pour chasser cette idée, puis inventa quelque chose :

\- Non. Je me suis endormi près de la réserve avec la charrette abandonnée, puis j'ai vu que j'allais être en retard alors je me suis dépêché.

\- Menteur.

L'accusation avait claqué, sèche et définitive. Eren tressaillit légèrement, puis releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui du Caporal-chef.

\- Suicidaire, monstre, maladroit, idiot, je veux bien. Gamin aussi, vu que vous passez votre temps à m'appeler comme ça, mais je ne suis pas un menteur, assena-t-il.

Le Caporal haussa un sourcil de surprise et d'irritation. Le sale gosse lui répondait maintenant ?

\- Trèèèèèèès bien, gronda-t-il. Tu me feras donc le plaisir d'aller te défouler en lavant ton ancien cachot et en passant la nuit dedans. Comme ça, tu enlèveras peut-être "impoli" de ta liste de défauts.

Eren sentit la rage monter en lui et il plissa les yeux. Le Caporal-chef utilisait son autorité d'une manière injuste, et ça déplaisait au jeune homme. Cependant, il savait que son supérieur pouvait prolonger la punition à la semaine entière, alors il ne protesta pas :

\- Oui, Caporal-chef ! »

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et partit d'un pas rageur vers les bâtiments. Si un jour il avait le droit de se venger de l'enfoiré qui le mettait en retard, il lui ferait nettoyer le château entier et l'enfermerait chaque soir dans une cellule avec la poussière et des rats pour seules compagnies.

* * *

L'après-midi avait été pire que désagréable pour Eren qui avait dû enlever chaque moisissure de son ancienne chambre. En plus, le lit avait été enlevé et il détestait dormir à même le carrelage. Sa nuit allait être horrible. Malgré tout, il ne s'en plaint pas au dîner, de peur que Mikasa ne devienne pire que le Caporal-chef pour découvrir le pourquoi de l'histoire. Il acceptait aussi finalement la décision de son supérieur en se disant que ce n'était que pour une nuit. Le repas passa vite, trop aux yeux du demi-titan, puis chacun regagna sa chambre. La jeune recrue alla lui aussi dans son ancien royaume, fermant simplement la grille et s'asseyant contre un mur en attendant de trouver le sommeil. Il repensa à sa journée, et se dit qu'il ne supporterait bientôt plus de mentir à ses amis. Puis il se rappela sa situation et retrouva la motivation de se taire.

Deux heures plus tard, Eren ne dormait toujours pas, incapable de refouler ce persistant sentiment de danger qu'il ressentait.

« Salut, Eren.

 _Ah._ L'oppression dans sa poitrine s'évapora, remplacée par une vague de colère, de résignation et une pointe de peur.

\- Salut, Vincent.

\- Que fais-tu là ? Demanda l'autre ironiquement en entrant dans la cellule.

Le plus jeune grogna :

\- Je suis puni parce que tu m'as mis en retard.

Il se prit soudain un coup près de l'œil et s'écroula sur le sol. En se relevant sur un coude, il vit son agresseur le toiser avec un regard furieux :

\- Tu t'es mis en retard tout seul. Si tu n'es pas content, tu n'as qu'à guérir plus vite.

\- Je ne peux pas, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne le contrôlais pas ! Cria-t-il.

\- Bah tu vas apprendre, morveux. »

Eren n'eut qu'à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour protester qu'un pied rencontra violemment sa mâchoire, la broyant contre le mur.

* * *

Le lendemain, Eren allait bien. Physiquement. Il était fatigué mais tout avait guéri. Tout ce qu'il avait subi jusqu'au milieu de la nuit. Le demi-titan glissa pensivement son pouce sur l'arrête de sa mâchoire, sa blessure la plus douloureuse de la veille. La suite n'avait pas été aussi violente, mais ça restait éprouvant pour le jeune homme. N'y aurait-il jamais de fin à ce carnage ? Pour la première fois, il se mit à espérer que son bourreau meure.

« Alors, gamin… La nuit a été longue ? » lui lança le Caporal-chef en voyant ces piètres efforts pour réussir l'exercice imposé.

Eren, essoufflé par l'énergie qu'il devait fournir alors qu'il ne réussissait pas, ne répondit rien. Cela ne manqua pas d'étonner son supérieur, qui se dit que le plus jeune était réellement étrange ces derniers temps, à être souvent fatigué et à l'éviter au possible. Il s'approcha d'Eren qui était de retour au sol après une manœuvre de tridimensionnalité. Les mains sur les genoux et la tête baissée, il haletait un peu trop au goût du Caporal-chef, qui pensa que les exercices prévus aujourd'hui n'étaient pourtant pas si compliqués. Eren les réussissait avec aisance normalement. Il posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de ce dernier et sentit son subalterne frissonner. De… peur ? Le plus âgé remarqua soudain la crispation du corps figé en-dessous de lui :

« Oy, Eren. Ça va ?

Le plus jeune se détendit progressivement, se rappelant que ce n'était pas Vincent près de lui, mais le Caporal-chef.

\- Oui. J'ai juste du mal à respirer.

Peut-être qu'une de ses côtes avait mal cicatrisé finalement ? L'homme impassible l'aida à se redresser et observa attentivement les cernes du plus grand. Une seule mauvaise nuit ne les aurait pas fait apparaître aussi grandes et aussi sombres

\- Dis, tu dors bien en ce moment ? On pourrait te confondre avec des œufs brouillés.

Eren souffla d'énervement. S'il dormait en ce moment ? Non, jamais, et il commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez de tout ce bordel. Il dégagea soudainement son épaule de l'emprise de son aîné et le fixa dans les yeux :

\- C'est bon, j'ai déjà Mikasa qui me sert de mère. Pas besoin de vous inquiéter.

Le supérieur sentit une veine gonflé sur sa tempe. Comment ce sale gosse osait-il lui parler de la sorte ? Sa main alla frapper l'arrière de la tête brune sans aucune douceur :

\- Merdeux, va ! Pour la peine, tu me fais quatre tours de terrain et ensuite tu vas manger. Je ne veux plus voir ta sale tronche avant cet après-midi. »

Eren cligna des yeux, surpris par sa sollicitude. Ne venait-il pas d'abréger ses souffrances ? Puis il se rembrunit. Si le Caporal-chef avait fait ça, il devait vraiment être pitoyable. En soupirant, il entama sa course.

* * *

Il avait d'abord été seul à un bout de la table, vu qu'il avait fini en avance. Puis Armin et Mikasa l'avaient rejoint, bientôt suivis par Jean, Christa et Ymir. Être ainsi entouré était agréable pour le jeune homme, même si la vue de ses deux meilleurs amis lui laissait un arrière-goût amer. Sacha, qui s'était glissée à sa droite, vit son air légèrement dégoûté et proposa avec envie :

« Je peux manger ton assiette si tu n'en veux pas, Eren…

\- Voyons Sacha, intervint une voix dans le dos de celle-ci, je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de manger les portions des autres.

Elle se retourna pour offrir un sourire penaud à son aîné :

\- Désolée Vincent, tu connais mon estomac. »

Une partie de la tablée rit avec le blond et la brune, tandis que l'autre moitié grognait, ayant déjà subi l'appétit dévorant de leur camarade. Puis tout le monde salua joyeusement le nouveau venu, considéré comme l'un des meilleurs de sa promotion, presque au niveau de Mikasa. Il la salua d'ailleurs avec beaucoup de retenue, la considérant comme une rivale plus jeune et pas très sympathique.

Seul Eren ne dit rien, serrant furtivement ses poings pour contrôler l'accès de haine qui montait en lui. Respire. Respire. Mais soudain, une vague de dégoût balaya tout : Vincent avait posé sa main à la naissance de son cou et déplaçait délicatement son pouce dans un geste possessif. Eren aurait pu vomir si un de ses nerfs ne s'était pas impitoyablement fait écraser, envoyant une onde de souffrance pure et brûlante de sa tête jusqu'à ses pieds. Il étouffa le cri d'agonie qui lui vint en serrant les dents, entendant sa mâchoire craquer faiblement _. Ah._ Elle n'avait pas totalement guéri alors ? Lorsque la pression sur son cou s'arrêta (ça avait duré quelques secondes seulement), le plus jeune se rendit compte qu'il avait retenu son souffle alors il inspira discrètement une grande bouffée d'air, sentant encore le pouce de son tortionnaire. Mikasa lui lança un regard interrogatif, auquel il répondit par un sourire rassurant. C'est bon. Personne n'avait vu. En même temps, seule Sacha aurait pu mais elle était en train de dévorer son assiette. Il jeta cependant un regard haineux à son aîné, qui lui fit un sourire en coin, tout en continuant à parler avec Christa. En plus, il se foutait de lui ? L'autre se tourna soudain vers lui avec un sourire tout ce qu'il y a de plus sincère :

« Dit, Eren. Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille faire un tour dehors ?

\- Non, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Il entendit l'autre soupirer.

\- Bon, tant pis… Christa ?

Le banc sur lequel était le demi-titan recula de quelques centimètres malgré tous ses occupants lorsqu'Eren se leva brutalement, les deux mains posées sur la table. Il jeta un rapide regard vers sa meilleure amie, soupira puis se redressa vers l'autre :

\- C'est bon, je viens.

\- Super ! S'exclama son aîné avec un sourire enfantin qui ne trompa pas sa victime. Je t'attends près de la porte. »

 _Autant dire que je n'ai aucune chance de m'en sortir,_ pensa douloureusement le jeune homme. En quittant le réfectoire avec son bourreau, Eren lança un dernier regard désespéré vers ses amis qui l'avaient déjà oublié. Peut-être que s'ils avaient su… Non. Il secoua vivement la tête, mais ses yeux accrochèrent brutalement ceux du Caporal-chef. Malgré la distance, il put voir la colère briller dans les prunelles grises et un long frisson parcourut son dos. Son supérieur n'avait rien vu. Il ne pouvait pas avoir vu quoi que ce soit. Mais Eren observa l'angle de vue que le plus petit avait sur sa table et conclut qu'il aurait pu tout voir. Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi il le fixait avec autant d'irritation. La jeune recrue pâlit et préféra battre en retraite plutôt que d'affronter ce regard si incisif.

* * *

Levi bouillonnait. Il comprenait à présent les réactions de son soldat. Elles lui semblaient maintenant prendre un sens qu'il aurait dû voir avant. Mais il allait d'abord les tuer, lui et le salopard de blondinet, avant de pouvoir se morfondre.

Il avait assisté à toute la scène du repas, éloigné de seulement deux tables. Il observait distraitement Eren sous les remarques agaçantes d'Hanji, lorsque Vincent était apparu. Ce qu'il considérait comme son problème N°1 s'était alors renfermé sur lui-même et seuls les yeux perçants de Levi avait pu continuer de l'observer pour comprendre cet étrange comportement qui le caractérisait depuis bientôt deux semaines.

Tout d'abord, il avait vu l'horreur dans les traits figés de son subalterne. Puis la haine, aussi forte et incontrôlable que lorsqu'il parlait de tuer les Titans. Pourtant, tous ses camarades de table souriaient joyeusement au nouveau venu, comme s'il était une sorte de modèle pour eux. Levi en conclut que le problème résidait entre sa recrue et celui des promotions précédentes.

Un vague sentiment de colère lui avait percé le cœur lorsqu'il avait vu la main du blondinet sur le cou d'Eren, faible symétrie du profond dégoût qu'afficha ce dernier. La possessivité apparente du plus âgé aurait pu fausser le jugement de Levi, s'il n'y avait pas eu la douleur qui s'imprima soudain sur le visage du plus jeune. Son corps entier était crispé et semblait le brûler, au vu de sa mâchoire serrée et de ses mains agrippant fermement la table. L'enfoiré était en train de lui bloquer un nerf ! Le Caporal-chef dû faire appel à tout son sang-froid pour ne pas aller casser la gueule de l'autre connard, préférant comprendre avant d'agir pour une fois.

Il vit Ackerman interroger du regard son frère adoptif et ce dernier lui répondre par un sourire. Mais le gamin était-il con à ce point ? Pourquoi ne parlait-il pas ? Il vit ensuite le regard de haine pure qu'Eren lança à son bourreau, ce qui le fit légèrement tressaillir. Comment le gamin pouvait-il détester quelqu'un à ce point ? Même lui qui l'entraînait jusqu'à l'épuisement, l'insultait et l'obligeait à faire le ménage n'avait droit qu'à une vague irritation. Le sourire en coin de l'autre ne lui échappa pas, l'énervant encore plus en comprenant que Vincent était un manipulateur très doué. Il n'entendait pas ce qu'ils disaient mais Levi voyait très bien que l'attention générale était focalisée sur lui, lui permettant de martyriser le demi-titan à sa guise.

Il se tourna soudain vers Eren avec un sourire des plus charmeur tant il sembla innocent, et le Caporal-chef aurait pu le croire s'il n'avait pas tout vu avant. Etait-il donc le seul à faire attention à l'état de Jaëger ? Ackerman et Arlert n'étaient-ils pas ceux sensés veiller sur lui ? Le bruit du banc raclant le sol avait reporté son attention sur la scène. Il vit sa recrue regarder Christa Lenz avec un soupçon de panique et de désespoir. Puis Eren se leva et suivit celui qui le blessait. Levi se demanda si son subalterne n'était pas réellement suicidaire, comme le prétendait la rumeur, avant de se souvenir du regard du plus jeune envers sa camarade. La tendresse qui s'y cachait derrière l'angoisse fit avoir une pensée absurde au Caporal-chef : et si Jaëger ne supportait ça que parce qu'il savait que quelqu'un d'autre serait la victime s'il arrêtait ? Absurdité qui prit un accent de vérité lorsqu'il se rappela que le jeune homme acceptait de se transformer en titan pour essayer de tous les sauver. Vincent était vraiment un salopard de première. Levi comprit qu'il avait tout mis en place pour piéger Eren, et ce dernier avait plongé dedans tête baissé au lieu de demander de l'aide. _Quel con !_

Alors que ledit idiot allait sortir, ses yeux s'encrèrent dans les siens. Il y vit de la peur, de la résignation et énormément d'angoisse. Quant à lui, il allait se lever d'un moment à l'autre pour faire comprendre à ces deux énergumènes sa façon de penser. L'un s'en sortirait avec une grande claque et du ménage (comme d'habitude quoi), mais l'autre… disons qu'il n'était pas sûr qu'il s'en sorte. Lorsqu'il les vit définitivement sortir de son champ de vision, un plomb sauta dans son cerveau et il se leva pour les rejoindre.

De loin, il les vit aller du côté du stock de munitions, au bord de l'immense jardin du château. _Mauvaise idée_. Cependant, personne n'y était à cette heure-ci, et le capitaine des bataillons comprit que s'il n'intervenait pas, ça allait mal tourner pour sa recrue. Alors qu'il allait contourner le dernier coin du bâtiment lui permettant de voir les deux abrutis qui lui servaient de soldats, il les entendit parler. Et comme tout à l'heure, il préféra écouter pour satisfaire une curiosité malsaine :

« Alors, Eren… comment va ta mâchoire ? Je ne t'ai pas beaucoup vu manger ce midi et encore moins ce matin.

\- T'es sérieux là ? Tu me demande comment je vais ?

\- C'est parce que j'avoue y être allé un peu fort hier. Tu crachais du sang et des morceaux d'os lorsque tu hurlais, c'était dégueu.

Levi cru qu'il allait l'égorger. Et comment Jaëger pouvait-il seulement avoir l'air fatigué ce matin ?

\- D'ailleurs, poursuivit le plus grand, j'ai dû nettoyer pendant que tu comatais, sinon le capitaine aurait râlé à cause de la saleté. Faudrait aussi que je pense à le remercier. Sans lui, on n'aurait pas passé cette superbe nuit tous les deux.

Le Caporal sentit une pointe de culpabilité percer son cœur. C'est vrai qu'Eren avait été isolé par sa faute. Seulement, ce fut le dégout que ressentit en majorité le plus gradé. Il entendait derrière chaque réplique du tortionnaire sa convoitise, comme si le plus jeune était une sucrerie qu'il s'approprierait bientôt, et ça lui faisait froid dans le dos.

\- Ça t'amuse ? cria soudain sa recrue.

\- Oh que oui, répliqua l'enfoiré. Ton don de guérison est vraiment très drôle à tester. Tu vois, la souffrance que tu me montres à chaque fois, c'est presque… addictif.

\- Espèce de sadique ! l'insulta le demi-titan.

\- Pauvre petite chose, se moqua le plus grand. Mais j'y pense, reprit-il, c'était quoi cette attitude à table ?

Sa voix joueuse était devenue glaciale et dominatrice. Le blondinet devait être dans une colère noire, et son changement d'humeur soudain sembla perturber Eren :

\- C'est… c'est toi qui a commencé ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Devant tout le monde en plus !

\- T'as eu peur qu'on nous voit ensembles ?

Il allait le buter. Tout de suite. Il ne laisserait pas la discussion aller plus loin. Malheureusement, Levi n'avait jamais réussi à contrôler sa curiosité, et lorsqu'il entendit la suite, il ne put se décider d'agir avant de savoir la fin de cette histoire. Que voulait réellement Vincent ? Parce qu'il semblait qu'il avait déjà le plus jeune :

\- Tu m'appartiens, Eren, l'entendit-il susurrer.

\- N-Non, bredouilla le châtain.

Levi se demanda si la peur et le désespoir qu'il perçut dans ce refus n'étaient pas dû au fait que sa recrue ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait. Le gamin craignait-il vraiment de ne jamais pouvoir se défaire de l'emprise du plus grand ?

\- Bien sûr que si, continua le tortionnaire. Et bientôt, je m'occuperai de Christa.

\- Non ! protesta vivement le jeune garçon. Non ! Tu avais promis que tu la laisserais tranquille si je ne disais rien !

\- J'ai changé d'avis. Tu ne m'amuses plus. Avant, tu te débattais un minimum mais regardes-toi maintenant. Tu es presque en train de me supplier de l'épargner.

\- C'est ce que tu veux ? Que je me mette à genoux et que je te supplie de la laisser en dehors de tes jeux malsains ?

Le Caporal eut soudain envie de vomir. Eren était-il tombé si bas ? Lui d'habitude si fier et déterminé s'abaissera à ça devant cet enfoiré ? Levi commença seulement à percevoir l'ampleur de ce qu'avait dû subir le gamin pour arriver à de telles extrémités.

\- Ce serait tentant, mais non. Tu auras beau faire ce que tu veux, je ne changerais pas d'avis. J'ai envie de m'amuser avec elle maintenant. Tu sais, les filles ont de petits cœurs fragiles, alors je prendrais bien soin de conquérir le sien avant de lui faire quoi que ce soit. Et quand elle sera sous mon charme… Tu dois bien imaginer un minimum ce qui se passera, Eren, non ?

\- Tais-toi, gronda ce dernier.

\- Je prendrais son corps, en assurant son cœur que je l'aime et que je ne pourrais jamais lui faire de mal. Mais je la détruirais petit à petit, la brisant de l'intérieur. Ce sera magnifique à voir, sa dépendance et sa déchéance, pendant que toi tu seras impuissant.

\- Je t'ai dit de la fermer, Vincent.

Levi entendit la colère remplacer peu à peu la peur dans la voix de sa recrue et il se dit qu'il n'allait pas tarder à faire une bêtise.

\- Ah oui ? Et tu vas m'y obliger comment ? Avec la haine dans tes yeux et tes poings serrés le long du corps ? Tu fais le dur avec les titans, mais tu es pitoyable en fait. Si tu ne m'attaques pas, c'est parce que tu sais que quoi que tu fasses, je ne changerais pas d'avis. Christa, et peut-être Armin après, ils vont souffrir à cause de ta faiblesse, Eren. Tu me déteste, je le vois, mais celui que tu haïs le plus, c'est toi-même, non ? Ce n'est pas étonnant, quand on est un monstre comme toi. J'imagine presque les cauchemars que tu fais les nuits où je ne suis pas dans tes pensées. Pauvre enfant, tout ce sang que tu verse en tuant tes proches, ça doit être douloureux. Savoir que si tu perds le contrôle même Mikasa ne pourra survivre, ça doit être vraiment dur à supporter.

\- C'est toi qui va mourir. »

Levi su qu'il aurait dû intervenir plus tôt en entendant la certitude absolue dans la voix du plus jeune. L'éclair jaune qui déchira le ciel et s'écrasa à quelques mètres à peine lui donna raison _. Et merde !_

En contournant le dernier mur, il se rappela des paroles d'Hanji : « pour qu'il se transforme, il faut qu'il ait un but. Après, il fait tout pour l'atteindre. » Vincent allait donc mourir. En soit, ça ne dérangeait vraiment pas le capitaine des bataillons, mais le fait qu'Eren serait ensuite considéré comme un meurtrier l'embêtait légèrement plus. Si le gamin finissait exécuté, l'Humanité n'aurait plus d'espoir. Il vit Vincent tétanisé devant la forme titanesque de Jaëger, alors que ce dernier le regardait avec ses yeux incandescents. Son énorme main fusa soudain vers son aîné, sans doute dans le but de l'aplatir. Levi poussa Vincent et trancha le titan au niveau du poignet. Net et précis. Le morceau détaché partis en fumée alors que le monstre hurlait de douleur et de rage. Le Caporal vit aussi que son équipe et les amis de sa recrue arrivaient :

« Caporal-chef ! l'appela Petra.

\- Je m'en charge, lui répondit-il sans détourner les yeux du titan.

\- Mais !

\- Seul. »

Le monstre semi-humain qui lui faisait face avait analysé la situation et comprit que l'obstacle entre sa proie et lui semblait être ce minuscule humain. Soit, il tuerait d'abord celui-là, ensuite il s'occuperait de l'autre. Il ne le tuerait pas tout de suite le deuxième. Non, il préférait lui arracher les membres un par un, puis il l'écraserait entre ses doigts pour l'entendre hurler comme lui l'avait fait de trop nombreuses fois. Oui, oui ! Le tuer lentement, le tuer douloureusement, pour qu'il souffre autant qu'il avait souffert. Avec de la patience et de la cruauté, oui ! A l'intérieur de cet instinct bestial, la conscience d'Eren essayait de se réveiller mais une part importante d'elle était d'accord avec le souhait du titan, ce qui n'aidait pas pour en reprendre le contrôle. La créature voulut rire pour le mal qu'il s'imaginait déjà faire à sa proie, mais le petit humain lui rappela sa présence en plantant une de ses lames dans le pied :

« Eren ! Calmes-toi !

Seul un rugissement haineux lui répondit et la main intacte voulut l'écraser. Levi la trancha comme la première :

\- Ecoute, je sais ce qu'il s'est passé. Il sera puni mais pour cela, il faut qu'il soit vivant, Eren !

Vincent, tenu par les bras de Gunther, se mit à crier aux autres :

\- Tuez-le ! Tuez-le, je vous dis ! C'est un monstre ! Il veut tous nous exterminer ! Il me l'a dit !

Le chef dû se rappeler que le problème principal était pour l'instant face à lui, sinon il serait allé achever l'autre enfoiré. Sans se retourner, il ordonna :

\- Faîtes-le taire ou je l'égorge.

Pour une fois, Mikasa fut d'accord avec son supérieur et eut un plaisir non dissimulé lorsqu'elle colla son poing dans la mâchoire de son aîné. Même si elle ne comprenait pas encore tout, elle savait que quelque chose de grave était arrivée entre les deux soldats et que Vincent était encore en vie par la seule volonté du Caporal-chef.

Quant au titan, il peinait à trouver des solutions. Le petit humain qui l'embêtait semblait assez fort pour le réduire en charpie et il ne pouvait pas le contourner pour atteindre sa proie. Il hurla de frustration. Pourquoi ne le laissait-on pas juste tuer sa proie comme il en avait envie ?

\- Eren ! Ceci n'est pas la solution », asséna le minus à ses pieds, sa lame toujours plantée dans le droit.

Eren, à l'intérieur du titan, commença à se réveiller et à paniquer. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ? Son pied le brûlait et il ne sentait plus ses mains. Il eut le contrôle assez de temps pour lever au niveau de ses yeux ses deux moignons fumants, paniquer encore plus, puis le monstre reprit le pouvoir.

Très bien, s'il ne pouvait l'éviter, il n'avait qu'à tous les écraser. Il ne prendrait pas le temps de torturer sa proie avant, mais au moins elle serait morte. Il leva son pied gauche assez lentement pour que Levi comprenne ses intentions. Le Caporal-chef enleva sa lame du pied droit en jurant et utilisa son équipement pour aller crever un œil au géant. Celui-ci, déséquilibré, reposa son pied précipitamment et un peu près des autres. L'homme le plus fort de l'Humanité redescendit en coupant tout l'arrière de la jambe du titan, aussi bien cuisse que mollet. Sans appui, le monstre bascula en arrière et Levi évita de justesse de se faire asseoir dessus. L'immense créature hurla de douleur et porta sa main reconstituée à son œil.

Eren sentit confusément une horrible brûlure à l'intérieur de sa tête, et il cria. Pour que quelqu'un l'entende. Pour que quelqu'un l'aide. Pour que quelqu'un le délivre, et si la Mort était la seule solution, soit. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il était piégé dans un amas de chairs qui l'étouffaient et l'empêchaient de bouger, et la terreur qu'il ressentait n'arrangeait rien. _Aidez-moi ! Aidez-moi ou achevez-moi !_ Ou était Levi ? Où était son supérieur ? Il avait promis de le tuer s'il perdait le contrôle ! Où était le Caporal-chef quand il avait besoin de lui ? Au lieu de lui donner des corvées de ménage, il aurait mieux faire de s'entraîner à l'abattre ! _Traître ! J'avais confiance en vous ! Je vous déteste !_

A l'extérieur, les humains purent voir le titan se prendre la tête et hurler, mais pas de rage ou de douleur comme les fois précédentes. Ce cri semblait refléter de la confusion et du désespoir. Quelque chose d'infiniment douloureux sentimentalement que le monstre ne semblait plus pouvoir supporter. Sa supplique atteint le cœur de ses camarades qui commencèrent à s'agiter.

« Calmez-vous, s'agaça le capitaine des bataillons. J'ai dit que je m'en occupais.

\- Alors faîtes votre boulot, nabot ! lui hurla Mikasa. Vous ne voyez pas qu'il souffre ? »

Si la situation n'avait pas été telle, il serait allé lui flanquer son poing dans la gueule, mais elle était de l'autre côté du monstre et lui avait une vue dégagée sur la partie mortelle des titans. Alors qu'il allait découper la nuque de son adversaire, espérant ne pas abîmer Jaëger plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, le géant roula et se retrouva à genoux, essayant désespérément de s'arracher la peau. Tout le monde resta interdis devant ce spectacle, même le Caporal-chef qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi le titan faisait ça.

Puis Armin eut une intuition : et si Eren essayait de reprendre le contrôle de sa forme titanesque ? Sans autre réflexion, il s'élança, ignorant les avertissements de son supérieur et il atterri sur une épaule du monstre. Ça n'arrêtait pas de bouger, mais Arlert planta la lame exactement où il voulait la mettre : le vrai bras d'Eren. Ce dernier, paniqué et terrorisé, ressentit la douleur en deux fois plus forte, vu que son ami d'enfance avait également sectionné des nerfs du titan. Cependant, elle lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide, et il reprit rapidement ces esprits.

Le géant arrêta soudain tout mouvement et baissa bras, épaules et tête, dévoilant sa partie mortelle de façon subjective. Armin comprit qu'il avait le champ libre et il n'hésita pas. Son instinct lui disait qu'il ne tuerait pas Eren en faisant ça, alors il trancha les chairs d'un coup. Le titan déjà à genoux s'effondra sur le sol, inanimé et fumant.

* * *

Le soir-même, Mikasa s'était faîte réprimander pour son comportement et ses insultes et avait été astreinte à récurer le dortoir du deuxième étage pour le lendemain. Armin, lui, avait eu droit à des éloges, et il était plutôt fier d'avoir réussi à ne pas se faire insulter pendant une conversation entière avec le Caporal-chef. Cependant, Eren restait inconscient après avoir été extirpé des muscles du titan et Vincent avait été arrêté pour tromperie et violence et avait été placé au cachot.

Le lendemain, le blondinet avait été retrouvé à moitié mort, la mâchoire brisée en mille éclats et les jambes dans un état presque similaire. Sa main droite était fracturée et la gauche ne comportait plus des doigts mais des compotes. Quant aux côtes, elles n'avaient pas été si durement touchées, juste une ou deux de fêlées et une réellement cassée. Tous les points vitaux avaient été épargnés, et chacun avait une petite idée sur la seule personne ayant voulu faire ça avec autant de minutie. En réalité, deux en étaient capables et ça faisait matière à débat au sein des bataillons, chacun pariant sur son favori.

Le deuxième jour, Eren s'était réveillé en parfaite santé. Evidemment, il n'avait pas eu le droit à un câlin, mais plutôt à une avalanche de reproches et d'insultes de la part de ses amis. Il leur avait souri, de ce sourire à moitié sincère qui continuait de les inquiéter mais qu'ils ne remarquaient que maintenant. En voyant ça, Levi leur jeta un regard sombre qui ne fut perçut que par Eren, et il sortit. Le gamin aurait un interrogatoire dans les règles quand il serait seul et qu'il serait moins fatigué.

Le troisième jour eut lieu l'interrogatoire, mais il ne se passa pas selon le plan du Caporal-chef. Il s'en était rendu compte dès qu'il voulut voir Eren : ce dernier n'était nulle part, à croire qu'il se cachait. Pas dans sa chambre, pas au réfectoire, pas à l'entraînement, pas avec Hanji, pas avec Petra. Puis il se dit que quitte à se cacher, Eren avait dû aller dans un endroit un minimum familier. C'est là qu'il le trouva : dans un des cachots. Le gamin était recroquevillé par terre, les genoux contre le torse et les bras entourant le tout. Sa tête était posée dessus, mais Levi n'aurait pas pu voir son expression, vu qu'il lui tournait le dos. En ouvrant doucement la grille, le plus âgé remarqua que sa recrue était dans le coin le plus sombre et éloigné de la cage, comme s'il fuyait la sortie.

« Oy, gamin. Je ne t'ai pas vu au petit-déj', alors tu vas monter tes sales fesses en cuisine et avaler un truc.

\- Pas faim.

Le Caporal tiqua. Jaëger ne l'avait pas regardé en parlant et il lui avait répondu sur un ton qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Au contraire de l'apathie à laquelle il s'était attendu, c'était de la colère qu'exprimait la voix d'Eren. Toujours contre la grille, il essaya d'être un minimum affable :

\- Tu vas nous faire une grève de la faim, morveux ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous en avez à faire de toute façon ? »

Levi aurait pu en rester bouche bée. Le demi-titan osait sérieusement lui parler comme ça ? Il devait franchement être mal en point pour daigner risquer une correction aussi bêtement. Evidemment, le Caporal n'allait pas se laisser faire, faiblesse ou non de la part de son subordonné. Il quitta son emplacement et marcha à grands pas vers son soldat, qui eut juste le temps de redresser et tourner la tête pour le voir arriver. La seconde qui suivit, il était soulevé du sol et plaqué au mur par le trentenaire lui tenant le col. Ses yeux furieux auraient dissuadé n'importe qui de répliquer, mais Eren ne semblait pas dans son état normal, vu qu'il ne se laissa pas intimider par ce regard :

« Ecoute-moi bien, sale gosse débile. Je ne vais pas être plus clément que d'habitude parce que tu nous as fait ta petite crise de titan fou furieux. Tu ne vas pas déprimer et ton insubordination tu te la garde bien profond où je pense, compris ?

\- Je ressens ce que je veux ! rétorqua-t-il. Et si j'ai envie de rester ici, je vois mal comment vous pourriez m'obliger à sortir !

\- C'est quoi ton problème, Jaëger ? Si quelque chose te fais chier, dis-le, au lieu de m'énerver !

\- C'est vous mon problème ! hurla-t-il

Eren profita de la microseconde de surprise de son chef pour défaire sa prise sur son col et retoucher le sol. Il voulut aussi sortir, mais la main du Caporal-chef se posa impitoyablement sur son épaule et le recala contre le mur. Leurs regards s'affrontèrent durement, et le supérieur finit par ordonner d'une voix glaciale :

\- Développe.

Le plus jeune serra les dents, ne voulant pas discuter plus que ça et regrettant déjà son éclat de colère.

\- Eren… le menaça le noiraud.

Finalement, il détourna les yeux, ne voulant plus regarder le plus petit. Il ne dirait rien s'il le savait en face de lui, alors il essaya d'ignorer sa présence :

\- Vous êtes un menteur. Vous aviez dit que vous vous occuperiez de me tuer si je perdais le contrôle, et vous n'avez rien fait. J'avais désespérément besoin de votre aide, et vous m'avez abandonné là-dedans. Vous avez perdu ma confiance et même si vous vous en contrefoutez, moi ça me fait mal.

Relevant la tête, son regard brillant rencontra celui de son supérieur, qui se sentit transpercer par cette lueur douloureusement triste dans les yeux du plus jeune. La colère revint dans le cœur d'Eren, plus forte et plus destructrice qu'avant car elle était maintenant accompagnée par de l'angoisse.

\- Vous aviez promis ! cria-t-il. Imaginez ce qu'il aurait pu se passer si Armin n'était pas intervenu ? J'aurais pu vous tuer, et tous les autres aussi ! Vous seriez tous morts, et moi j'aurais encore été seul, tout seul...

Ses genoux le lâchèrent soudain et il retrouva sa position initiale, comme pour se protéger de quelque chose. Levi le regarda, étonné et un peu inquiet aussi en entendant la respiration saccadée du plus jeune.

\- Calme-toi, gamin, lui ordonna-t-il doucement.

\- J'aurais tué tout le monde que j'aurais croisé. J'aurais été un monstre pour le restant de mes jours. Non, je suis déjà un monstre en fait.

Eren respirait avec de plus en plus de difficultés car ses côtes lui enserraient douloureusement les poumons et son cœur se serrait de manière intolérable. Ça faisait mal. Vraiment mal. Il ferma les yeux, essayant d'oublier la douleur, mais des images lui revinrent en tête. Tous ses cauchemars, où il tuait ses proches dans un bain de sang et de membres se rappelèrent à lui, et la panique revint.

\- Je pourrais tous vous tuer et trouver ça drôle, comme ça s'est passé avant-hier. Je suis horrible. Je ne suis même pas humain.

\- Ça suffit, tu dis que de la merde, s'énerva Levi. Et calme-toi bordel !

Le plus jeune l'ignora et continua sa litanie, comme pour se convaincre qu'il ne méritait pas de vive :

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Je devrais aller en-dehors des murs pour pouvoir mourir plus facilement. Ce serait mieux pour tout le monde. Je suis un danger pour vous…

Après un court silence, il reprit :

\- Vincent avait raison.

La gifle violente que lui asséna son supérieur à cette phrase lui coupa le souffle. Puis son menton fut pris entre un pouce et un index et il rencontra deux yeux froids. Le Caporal-chef s'était accroupi pour être à son niveau et il ne pouvait plus détourner le regard de ses perles d'un gris orageux.

\- Si tu oses redire ça, je t'étrangle. »

Eren eut un peu peur et sa crise d'angoisse faillit recommencer après cet arrêt brutal, mais son supérieur le prit soudain dans ses bras. Le plus jeune se calma instantanément et il se laissa aller à l'étreinte réconfortante du plus petit. Ses bras glissèrent de ses jambes et il se tourna légèrement pour se blottir contre le torse de Levi en attrapant sa chemise. Le trentenaire resserra sa prise et posa son menton sur la tête de sa recrue. Il ne pensait pas en arriver là, mais voir Eren aussi confus et triste l'avait perturbé, alors il avait réagi d'instinct. _Je suis pas dans la merde, sérieux…_ Il sentit bientôt son haut d'uniforme devenir humide, et les soubresauts des épaules de son protégé confirmèrent sa théorie : le plus jeune craquait enfin. Levi se dit qu'il ne saurait sûrement jamais tout ce que le blondinet avait fait, mais il se refusa à laisser Eren gérer seul sa situation. Il l'aiderait, de toutes les manières possibles, et si lui faire des câlins était la meilleure solution, alors soit. Néanmoins, un coin de sa conscience lui rappela le risque qu'il prenait en s'approchant autant de sa recrue. Leur monde était cruel, Vincent n'en était qu'un aspect, et leurs vies pouvaient s'arrêter à tout moment. Le Caporal pensa à remettre sa carapace d'indifférence, mais les larmes d'Eren continuant de couler l'en empêchèrent. _J'ai un putain de saleté de karma moi._ Une de ses mains quitta le dos du châtain et alla caresser doucement ses cheveux.

« Je suis là. Je l'étais déjà avant, mais je n'ai pas voulut te blesser.

\- P-Pourquoi pas ? J-Je suis… un monstre…

\- Non, le monstre c'est lui. Toi, tu es spécial. Tu as un pouvoir qui peut tous nous sauver.

\- Je pourrais aussi tous vous tuer.

\- Je ne pense pas. Tu as réussis à reprendre le contrôle.

\- C'est… grâce à vous.

Malgré la surprise qu'il ressentit, Levi continua sans rien montrer. Le plus jeune semblait cruellement fragile en cet instant et il ne voulait pas qu'il se brise.

\- Non. Tu es fort et c'est ta volonté qui t'a aidé.

\- C'est la douleur qui m'a réveillé.

\- Alors je peux te frapper plus souvent ?

Parmi les sanglots, le Caporal-chef entendit un hoquet et un petit rire.

\- Non, seulement quand je suis en titan.

\- D'accord.

Eren s'était calmé, mais il se sentait bien dans les bras de Levi et il ne voulait pas bouger. Sa respiration redevint normale et les larmes arrêtèrent de couler, ce qui rassura le plus âgé. Il le relâcha un peu, mais comprit que sa recrue ne bougerait pas tout de suite. Il posa doucement son front contre la tempe légèrement humide du plus grand et lui souffla dans l'oreille :

\- Je vais t'entraîner à te contrôler. Tu vas souffrir, morveux.

Il l'entendit souffler du nez, comme pour rire, et l'autre lui répondit :

\- Pas plus que d'habitude quoi.

Levi eu un micro-sourire qu'il garda pour lui, puis il écarta doucement mais sûrement l'adolescent de ses bras et le regarda droit dans les yeux :

\- Ne refais plus jamais ça. Si tu as des problèmes, parles-en. A tes amis, à ton escouade, à moi. Viens me voir si tu ne te sens pas bien, mais surtout, ne reste pas seul. Compris ?

Les yeux émeraude le fixèrent avec tristesse et culpabilité, puis leur propriétaire hocha doucement la tête.

\- Bien. »

Il se leva et entraîna la plus jeune à sa suite. Ils quittèrent les cachots pour aller dans la cuisine où Levi força sa recrue à manger. Eren sentait bien que son supérieur attendait des réponses, mais il était heureux de voir qu'il attendrait qu'il se confie à lui. Il sentait aussi que cet incident n'était que le début du problème, et qu'il en aurait pour un certain temps avant d'être réellement libre de sa part non-humaine et de ses angoisses. Pourtant, il se sentait serein. En relevant la tête de son assiette, il croisa le regard attentif de Levi et y vit une lueur de tendresse qui disparut bien vite sous le flot d'insultes que lui sortit son aîné pour qu'il continue de manger. En s'exécutant, le plus jeune sourit.

Il ne serait plus jamais seul.

* * *

 **Voili voilou :)**

 **Si vous voulez discuter n'hésitez pas à envoyer des MP et sinon, laissez des reviews, s'iiiiiiiil vooooooous plaiiiiiiiiit ! Parce que j'ai franchement l'impression d'avoir écrit n'importe quoi n'importe comment donc si vous êtes pas d'accord, encouragez-moi, et si vous êtes d'accord, dîtes-moi pourquoi, MERCI !**

 **Kisses à tous**


End file.
